Abecedary Hush Hush
by OtakuReaderN
Summary: Varias historias entre Nora y Patch según el abecedario..mal summary, lo sé xD
1. Ángel

**_A- Ángel._**

Ese apodo que Patch siempre me decía me ponía a veces los pelos de punta, cuando lo decía de manera seria hacia que me pusiera tensa por la preocupación de que algo malo pasara, cuando lo decía con tono cariñoso hacia que sintiera las típicas mariposas en mi estomago y cuando lo decía de manera seductora hacia que sintiera que la temperatura subiera.

Era muy típico, y ese apodo de "ángel" nunca me aburría, me encantaba que me dijera así, y mucho.

—¿Ángel? ¿En que piensas?—Escuche a mis espaldas y cuando vi sobre mi hombro a Patch le di un beso en la mejilla, este sonrióampliamente unos minutos.

¿Seria muy tonto decir "En que me encanta que me digas ángel"? yo creo que si.

—En nosotros—Susurre sonriendo, eso estaba mejor. Pude sentir que Patch sonreía contra mi cabello.

 _ **»**_ _Compartimos el mismo pensamiento, ángel_ ** _«_** **S** usurro en mi mente y yo solo me estremecí al escuchar por segunda vez ángel.

Pegue mi cabeza de su pecho y suspire con una sonrisa en mis labios.

 ** _FIN..._**

 ** _Segundo capitulo por la "B"._**


	2. Besos

**_B- Besos.  
_**  
—Y...¿Cuantos besos se han dado?

Mi rostro se encontraba de un color rojo intenso tras la pregunta repentina de Vee, ahora mismo ambas nos encontrábamos en Enzo's comiendo donuts por petición de Vee (cabe destacar que esta ignorando su dieta de frutas) ambas estábamos cayadas disfrutando de nuestro dulce cuando ella hizo la repentina pregunta sobre unos besos.

—¿C-como dices?

—Ya sabes...¿Cuantos besos se han dado tú y Patch?—Pregunto con un toque de picardia en su voz, yo solo puso los ojos en blanco con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Unos cuantos...¿Quien toma la cuenta de los besos que ha tenido con su novio?

Ella suspiro un poco y tras mantener un pequeño puchero en sus labios, me dio mala cara antes de dar otra mordida a su donuts.

—Toda novia tiene cuenta de los besos que tuvo con sus novios—Comento Vee arqueando una ceja.

—A ver..¿Cuantos has tenido tú?

—A-ah...¡Eso no cuenta! yo no tengo novio—Sonreí con satisfacción tras escuchar esa respuesta, sabia que tras lo que dijo no iba a seguir preguntando sobre eso.

 _ **»**_ _¿No tomas cuenta...ángel_ _ **?«**_

Tras escuchar la voz de Patch en mi cabeza me asuste un poco y vi disimuladamente a todos lados buscando a él, cuando di con un Jeep Commander negro aparcado frente a Enzo's, por suerte Vee no lo vio.  
 _  
_ _ **»**_ _Sabes que sí, Patch_ _ **«**_

Le respondí mentalmente y este sonrió un poco antes de guiñarme el ojo derecho con picardia, yo igual lo hice.  
 ** _  
Fin._**

 ** _Siguiente palabra por la C._**


	3. Contacto

**_C- Contacto._** ** _  
_**  
Sabia que Patch no podía sentir cundo yo lo tocaba, bueno, no solo yo, sino él no sentía nadie ya que su cuerpo humano, no era en si un cuerpo humano.

Y si preguntan " _¿Te molesta que el no te sienta?_ "

Pues sí, me molesta que Patch no sienta mi contacto como yo lo siento a él, se que Patch siente en lo emocional pero no en lo físico.

Bueno, debo decir que eso era antes, ya que tras hacer un pequeño pero a la vez gran juramento con Patch (y por la ayuda del detective Basso) él ahora me siente, y eso es todo lo que necesito.

—Nora, ¿Otra vez en tus pensamientos?—Me dijo Patch mientras tenia mi mano entre la suya y jugaba con mis dedos dándome besos en los nudillos.

—Lo siento..—Dije con una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por él al instante.

Este asintió un poco antes de acariciar mi cabello luego mi mejilla con sus nudillos, un cosquilleo surgió en mi estomago al sentir su contacto en mi, era obvio que este estaba disfrutando que ahora podía sentir.

—Si tanto te gusta que ahora sientas...¿Porqué solo me tocas a mi?

Este rió un poco antes de suspirar.

—Si no te puedo tocar a ti, no vale la pena poder sentir—Respondió arqueando su ceja derecha y sonriendo.

Esa respuesta era todo lo que necesitaba.

 ** _Fin.  
_**  
El capitulo siguiente va por la "D".


	4. Dolor

**_D- Dolor.  
_**  
Sentí unas horribles y dolorosas punzadas contra mi pecho, sentía como un par de lagrimas amenazaban con salir por mis ojos y también sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

¿La razón de mi estado?

Pues era fácil, ver a tu supuesto "novio" con tu enemiga juntos no era nada lindo ¡Para nada! ¡Patch sabe muy bien que yo odio a Marcie Millar, y que ella me odia a mi!

No sabia que era peor, si la traición de Patch o el sonido de la música de "La bolsa del Diablo" retumbar fuertemente contra mi odio; aunque sabia que era lo primero más que lo segundo.

Quería acercarme a Patch y gritarle todo lo que pensaba de él en estos momentos, pero Scott me había tomado de los hombros y me dijo que era mejor salir, y la razón de su repentina idea de irse no la logre escuchar, pero no fue por la música en tan alto volumen sino que me rehusaba a escuchar a alguien.

Una vez fuera, le dije a Scott que me alejaría un momento, este dudo un poco en dejarme sola pero luego asintió. Cuando me aleje de él, las lagrimas que antes amenazaban con salir, lograron salir por mis ojos mientras apretaba los puños con rabia y sollozaba; varias imágenes de Patch con Marcie cruzaron por mi mente antes de golpear con fuerza el tronco de un árbol que tenia al lado.

Me quite el cabello que tenia en la cara y me recosté del árbol, sabia muy en el fondo que Patch y yo habíamos roto pero también sabia, que verlo con Marcie (cuando no había pasado ni 2 semanas desde nuestra ruptura) era muy desgarrador.

El nombre del sentimiento que sentía ahora seria, dolor, mucho mucho dolor.

 _ **Fin.**_

 ** _Próxima letra "E"._**


	5. Enamorada

**_E- Enamorada._**

—Te gusta Patch...

Lo que dijo Vee no fue una pregunta, sino mas bien una afirmación; yo debía admitir que últimamente ese chico misterioso me había empezado a llamar mucho la atención, y no solo por el echo de que fuera un ángel caído.

Sino, que algo en el hacia que me sintiera bien a su lado, muy protegida y demasiado atraída hacia Patch. Normalmente esto nunca me pasaba, ya que tengo que ser sincera, ningún chico me ha llamado la atención como lo hacia Patch.

Desde hace días había dado vueltas a ese asunto del porque no podía sacarme de la cabeza a ese ángel tan guapo, a veces pensaba que era por su secreto pero luego de pensarlo mas me di cuenta de que no era por eso, ya que, hasta ahora soñaba con el, pensaba en el todo el tiempo, sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando estaba a su lado y de paso, lo había empezado a ver de manera diferente.

No había acudido a Vee o a mi madre, ya que seguro lo tomarían mal (Ya que Patch lucia y era muy peligroso) así que un día yo me había puesto a investigar que significaban todo eso que sentía.

Al final llegue a la conclusión de que, en realidad, yo me había llegado a enamorar de Patch Cipriano;al principio lo dude todo el tiempo diciendo que eso no era posible, pero luego de pensarlo mejor al final me di cuenta de que era verdad que me había enamorado de ese ángel.

一No...el no me gusta一Mentí un poco antes de tomar un poco de mi refresco de cereza,aunque era cierto, el no me gustaba, yo lo amaba.


End file.
